Primary and secondary batteries comprise one or more electrochemical cells. Many batteries comprise lithium cells, also known as lithium-ion cells, because of lithium's large reduction potential, low molecular weight of elemental lithium, and high power density. Lithium cells refer to batteries containing metallic lithium as the negative electrode and batteries which contain a lithium ion host material as the negative electrode. For secondary cells, the small size and high mobility of lithium cations allow for the possibility of rapid recharging. These advantages make lithium secondary batteries ideal for portable electronic devices, e.g., cell phones and laptop computers. Recently, larger size lithium batteries are being developed which have application for use in the hybrid electric vehicle market.
In a lithium secondary cell, one of most important concerns is safety and, in particular, the safety problem posed by an overcharge situation, i.e., the application of an overvoltage to a fully charged cell. One danger of overcharging lithium cells employing metal oxide cathodes is that oxygen evolution can occur and create explosive mixtures within the cell. Another danger is that the cell can overheat and cause burns.
In the case of a lithium-based secondary cell, which is of the non-aqueous type, two methods have been developed for dealing with overcharge; one method utilizes a chemical reaction and the other method an electronic circuit. The chemical method has typically involved the addition of a redox shuttle additive also referred to as a reversible oxidation/reduction agent, which is reversibly oxidized just above the fully charged cell voltage. Then, the additive migrates across the electrolyte solution in its oxidized state to the anode where it is reduced back to its original state. Electronic circuits typically disable, sometimes permanently, the battery when activated.
The following patents are representative of lithium secondary batteries and electrochemical cells:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,119 discloses non-aqueous lithium secondary cells having overcharge protection. In the background of the patent a technique for preventing the overcharge of the cell using a chemical reaction is suggested wherein it is recommended that a reversible redox agent be added to the electrolyte solution. Fe, Ru and Ce complexes are described as having high oxidation-reduction potential and high electrochemical stability and, therefore, use as reversible oxidation/reduction agents for 4 volt-class lithium-ion secondary cells. The solution for preventing overcharge damage in '119 involved the addition of a substituted benzene, e.g., a dimethoxy fluoro or bromo benzene as a redox shuttle additive in a cell comprised of a metal lithium anode, a lithium cobalt oxide cathode, LiPF6 electrolyte salt and a mixture of propylene carbonate and dimethyl carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,698 discloses a solid polymer electrolyte electrochemical storage cell having an organic redox shuttle additive for overcharge protection based on alkali metal salts of triazoles, imidazoles, pyrazines, cyanobenzenes and substituted 1,2-diones. The threshold potential of these redox shuttle additives typically ranges from 2.5 to 3.3 V.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,839 discloses an electrochemical cell based upon alkali metal-containing anodes, solid cathodes, and electrolytes where the electrolytes are closoborane compounds carried in aprotic solvents. Closoboranes employed are of the formula Z2BnXn and ZCBmXm wherein Z is an alkali metal, C is carbon, R is a radical selected from the group consisting of organic hydrogen and halogen atoms, B is boron, X is one or more substituents from the group consisting of hydrogen and the halogens, m is an integer from 5 to 1 1, and n is an integer from 6 to 12. Specifically disclosed examples of closoborane electrolytes employed in the electrochemical cells include lithium octabromooctaborate, lithium decachlorodecaborate, lithium dodecachlorododecaborate, and lithium iododecaborate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,351 discloses electrolyte systems for a rechargeable cell of high compatibility towards positive electrode structures based upon a salt and solvent mixture. Lithium tetrafluoroborate and lithium hexafluorophosphate are examples of salts. Examples of solvents include ethylene carbonate, dimethyl carbonate, propylene carbonate, and so forth. In the background are disclosed known electrolytes for lithium cells, which include lithium perchlorate, lithium hexafluoroarsenate, lithium trifluoromethylsulfonate, lithium tetrafluoroborate, lithium bromide, and lithium hexafluoroantimonate electrolytes incorporated in solvents.